


Love That Let's Go

by Sydnaynay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, I'm so sorry for the feels, Lashton - Freeform, Luke has cancer, M/M, Mikey and cal aren't mentioned, One Shot, ash can't say goodbye, first boyxboy fix actually, first lashton fic, may or may not be based off a Hannah Montana song, this isn't fluff but its not smut, wow i suck at tagging, wow this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydnaynay/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The best kind of love, is a love that let's go."</p><p>Or</p><p>Luke has cancer and is dying, but Ashton isn't ready to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Let's Go

Luke was definitely on his death bed, and Ashton knew this better than anyone. He just didn't want to let go.

Luke and Ashton had been friends since sixth grade, four years before Luke was diagnosed. Three and a half years before the two were official. 

The two only had an amazing half a year with Luke being healthy. It was four years after that diagnosis, eight years of friendship, six and a half years of a relationship.

U

Luke was okay at first, like anyone would be. It only recently started to get so bad that Luke was admitted into the hospital, for good (that's what the doctors say, Ash didn't want to believe that.)

Luke had been in the hospital for three months now, the doctors were sayng every morning, "Any day now,"

How could they give up on him so easily? Ashton knew this was routine for them, but there he was losing the love of his life.

It was a sunny morning, Friday to be exact, and Ashton was sitting next to a sleeping Luke. Luke's mother left twenty minutes ago to go home and take a shower. Luke didnt do much other than sleep lately, the doctors said it was because of the cancer. Ash knew it was because he was dying.

These thoughts were constantly  swarming in Ashtons Ashton's mind. He didnt want Luke to die, but he knew death was inevitable. He didnt want to lose Luke, not after all they had been through. Yet, he couldnt shake these thoughts no matter horw hard he tried—and boy, did he try.

Ashton was returned to reality by the voice of an angel–aka, Luke. "When I die, I want it to be on a morning like this."

Ashton flinched, the words cutting deeper than usual, "Luke..." He began.

"Ash, please don't. You know as well as I do that I'm going to die, and theres nothing we can do about it. I want you to be happy."

 

"How can I be happy when the one thing I love the most is leaving me?" Ashton asked quietly.

This made Luke flinch. HHe knew Ashton didnt mean it that way, but it felt like Ash was saying it was Luke's fault for Luke dying.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Luke replies, just as quietly. "But you have to let me go."

Luke had known for a while that anytime now, he could just die. Just like that. It was too difficult to open his eyes, for God's sake. Ash didnt know that whenever Luke was sleeping and Ashton talked to himself, Luke was listening quietly.

"I-I can't Luke. God, I've tried. Buy everything just leads me back to you and our love."

"Just because I die, doesn't mean or love dies with me." Luke says, "Promise me something, Ash."

"Yeah?" Ash replies, taking Luke's cold hand.

"When I die—"

"Luke,"

"No, Ashton. Don't, I need you to promise me that you won't hurt yourself. That you won't shut down your life withoht me. I want you to move on be happy," Tears were streaming down both boys faces.

"Just promise me," Luke whispers, almost asleep.

"I-I promise," Ashton says reluctantly, scared for a minute as silence falls in the room, then realizes Luke just fell asleep.

\---

It happened the next morning. He awoke to doctor's yelling and sobbing. No, it couldn't... He didnt want to believe it.

As he pried his eyes open, he sees Liz sobbing into his shoulder and instinctively wraps an arm around her. "Time of death, 12:41 AM."

Then it hit him. Death. Luke was gone. His love his life, gone.

Tears instantly started to flow. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Not feeling bad, he escapes the room, forgetting about Liz and rushes home.

The next few days turn into weeks. Ashton went through each day, quiet, numb. The funeral was awful, and Ash showed the most emotion since he died that day. 

The weeks turned into months, until two months later he got a call from Liz. It was a quick call, long enough for Liz to tell him that Luke died holding his hand. Long enough for Ashton to thank Liz, and long enough for the two to cry about the loss of a son, best friend and lover.

_"Luke always told me," Ashton says between his cries, "That the best kind of love was a love that let's go. A love that is public, no matter what people think. A love that is... Love. That's what we had, and when Luke died, it took a whole new meaning. I had to let go of Luke, but that doesn't mean I had to let go of our love. The love may have let go of one of us, but I'm going to continue to love Luke until the day I see him again. Because thats what we had, the best kind of love. A love that let's go."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Wow this was really sad for my first try.  
> This was actually based off of a Hannah Montana song, sorry not sorry.


End file.
